Running Away? It's Just the Start of a New Adventure
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Sick of all the hate he gets for dating Bill, Dipper decides to leave Gravity Falls with Bill. They'll be fine. It's just Dipper's luck that things don't stay normal for long. The supernatural still finds a way into their lives when the town they settle in turns out to have a ghost problem. Dipper's fought ghosts before though so this shouldn't be a problem for him... right?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was standing at his desk. There was a box on the desk. It was empty at the moment but it won't be for long. He was going to do this. He can't handle things here anymore. It's just gotten to be too much. Now all he needs before he starts is…

"Pine tree?"  
Dipper turned around.  
"Hey Bill."  
"I go to steal food from your kitchen in the middle of the night and I come back and you're up. It's like 2AM pine tree."  
"I'm aware."  
"Well, I'm back so let's go back to sleep."  
"No."  
"No? Pine tree you need sleep."  
"I'm leaving."  
"What?!"  
"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not leaving you. I'd never leave you. I'm leaving the shack. Please don't yell."  
"Good gods don't scare me like that. Wait? What do you mean you're leaving the shack?"  
"I'm moving out."  
"In the middle of the night? Pine tree what are you talking about?"

"I can't handle it anymore Bill. Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford have been awful even since they found out about us dating. They try to kill you, they're always on me about you, they're passive aggressive to me, I can't take it. You know, they've even started complementing Mabel on how her girlfriend is normal when I'm in ear shot."

"So to combat them disapproving of me, you're moving out in the middle of the night and leaving me here."  
"Sorry, I'm tired. Of course you're coming with me. I've been researching and found the equation for the barrier."  
"I'm glad I'm invited but you still made this decision without me. It would have been nice for us to talk about it first."  
Dipper slapped his hand on his forehead.

"I didn't talk to you about it did I? I'm so sorry! I've been so caught up I forgot about how you might feel. I'm sorry! Gravity Falls is your home. I get it if you don't want to leave. We'll work something else out. Together this time."

Bill smiled and hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged back.  
"Oh pine tree, my home is with you wherever you may be. It's been with you since the moment I realized I loved you. Now if we're leaving we better get packing. Just include me in your thought proses next time."  
"I promise."

They kissed then Dipper got more boxes out of his closet and Bill helped Dipper pack up all their things. When they were done they got dressed then quietly started transferring boxes down the stairs to Dipper's car. They had to be careful because Stan was asleep in his chair.

Once everything was in Dipper tiptoed past Stan and left a note on the kitchen table. He then walked to Mabel's room and carefully entered. She's a deep sleeper so he didn't have to worry too much. He left another note on her nightstand.

"I love you Mabel. Good bye."

Dipper whispered then silently left her room. Mabel's note is longer than the one on the table. She's been supportive so she deserves a nicer note. He just couldn't include her in his decision because she'd try to convince him to stay and if anyone could do that it'd be Mabel.

If he did hold out she'd get Stan and Ford in on it too and this is something he has to do. Well, he and Bill. He'll be fine. Dipper took the bell off the door in the gift shop and left that way so he wouldn't have to cross Stan again.

He got in the driver side of the car, a black SUV, and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. At the border of the barrier they stopped and got out. Dipper pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bill.

"Write that on the barrier in Magic."

Bill did as he was told. The barrier became visible for a moment then dissolved away. Bill looked positively ecstatic to see the thing keeping him in one place for so long finally disappear. They got back in the car and started to head out to any place but here.

Mabel woke up early. She had to make breakfast today. The sun was shining already promising a good day. She had some stuff planned to surprise Dipper with today. He's seemed upset recently. Hey, wait a minute. Is that a note on her nightstand? Mabel grabbed it and read it.

Dear Mabel,

Hey, it's Dipper. Well this is it. Sorry I couldn't tell you before but you'd try to stop me. So I figured it would be safer to tell you when there's probably at least a state between us. I kind of packed up and left last night while everyone was asleep. Don't worry, I'm not alone. I've got Bill with me. We broke the barrier so Bill could leave with me. I know you're probably upset and I know you're probably worried. I understand. If we switched positions I would be too.

This isn't how I had planned things to end up when I revealed I was dating Bill. I thought I'd get some understanding and acceptance but I guess I expected too much. Sure you're supportive, I can't thank you enough for that, but Stan and Ford were anything but. I couldn't take it anymore. I love Bill more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't handle people trying to kill him every day and people chastising me constantly for my relationship. My happy loving relationship. I can't handle all the passive aggression either. Life's going to be harder now but I have Bill and he's all I need. He loves me. I'll send you a postcard sometime.

Love,  
Dipper.

P.S. If you ever find out, don't tell Stan and Ford where I am.

Shit, no, this can't be right. Dipper can't be gone. This has to be a some kind of sick joke. Still in her PJs Mabel launched herself out of her room not even bothering to be quiet. She ran to the attic, waking Stan as she passed.

"Hey, kid, what's the hurry?"

Mabel didn't even bother replying. She just took the stairs two at a time. She yanked open the door to Dipper's room hoping and praying to be greeted with a pillow to the face launched at her by Dipper or Bill for barging in their room so early.

Instead she found Dipper's attic room pretty bare. It was clearly cleaned out. Mabel explored the room looking for any trace of her brother but found none. All his stuff was gone. All Bill's stuff was gone. Both Dipper and Bill were gone.

Mabel stood there just looking at the empty room her mind blank. This is too much. She finally went back down stairs slowly this time. Stan was standing in the living room waiting for her. He knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Mabel, what's wrong?"  
"He's gone."  
"What?"  
"Dipper's gone. He left. While we were all asleep he left with Bill."  
Before Stan could reply Ford called from the kitchen.  
"Mabel! Stanley! Come here quick."  
Both Stan and Mabel went to the kitchen. Ford was holding a note. Mabel's eyes widened. Oh no he left one for them too.  
"It's a note from Dipper."  
Ford read it aloud.

"Dear family,

Dipper here. I'm no longer in the shack. I left last night while everyone was asleep. Surprise. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Don't worry though, I'm not alone. Bill's with me. Yes, Bill Cipher. I bet you all hate that. That's really too bad. Ya know if you were more accepting of Bill I'd still be at the shack. I just couldn't handle all the hate you guys kept giving us. I couldn't handle your attempts at killing Bill. I just couldn't take it anymore. So Bill and I left. We broke the barrier so he could leave with me. Yeah I figured out the equation. Bill and I are probably in another state by now. It's going to be harder now but we have each other. I'm not going to tell you where we are. We'll find our own way.

Bye,  
Dipper."

Ford looked at Stan in panic.  
"Dipper's gone."  
"Yeah, I got a note too. It says something similar. I already checked his room. It's cleared out."  
Mabel said.  
"I can't believe he's gone."

Any happiness they started out with was gone. They spent the rest of the day with a cloud hanging over them. Everything felt numb now. They tried calling Dipper but he didn't answer. Telling Mr. and Ms. Pines about this wasn't fun either and they went to bed feeling awful.

Mabel wondered if her brother really knows what he's doing.

Dipper woke up in a hotel room tangled up in Bill. As he adjusted his position so he's more curled up with Bill he smiled. Bill hugged him and nuzzled his hair in his sleep. It was so nice to sleep together on a bed that wasn't a twin.

There was no threat of falling off here. When they find a place to settle they're going to get the biggest bed. Yesterday was a lot of driving. When they finally stopped to get a hotel room, Dipper wanted to keep going but Bill insisted he get some rest, Dipper passed out the moment he hit the bed.

After 20 more minutes of basically cuddling in their sleep Bill woke up. He was about to wake Dipper and get ready to leave like usual before he remembered they're not at the shack. No one is waiting to kill him down stairs so there's no reason to sneak out.

He can stay with his pine tree as long as he likes and if that wasn't the best feeling he doesn't know what is. He's dreamed of just getting to just live and be with Dipper for so long and now he gets too. Speaking of Dipper, the boy looked so cute cuddled against his chest but it was time to wake up.

"Hey sapling, it's time to get up. Come on, I know you're not asleep."  
Dipper uncurled.  
"There you are. Good morning love."  
Bill pulled Dipper up for a kiss. Dipper smiled and giggled a little.  
"You're awful cheerful this morning."  
"I don't have to sneak out for fear of being attacked for going down stairs. I get to stay with you forever. Why wouldn't I be happy?"  
Dipper kissed Bill.  
"I love you Bill."  
"I love you too pine tree."  
They sat up.  
"Do you remember what state we're in now?"  
Dipper asked.  
"Um, Montana."  
"Let's eat at the hotel breakfast then get a move on again."  
"You're serious about getting as far away as possible, huh? You loved Gravity Falls. One time you said you might spend the rest of your life there."  
"I know. I'll miss it but I can't be there now. Not with the way you're treated."  
"I did start an apocalypse."  
"11 years ago! You've changed since then but no one will give you a chance to prove it."  
"I only changed because I fell in love with you. Once that happened I knew I'd do anything to keep you next to me. You said you wanted me to give up my goal to rule the universe and settle down so I did."  
"I know and I try to keep you happy in your decision."  
"You do. You keep me so happy."  
"Where we go now people won't know us so they'll treat us like regular people. Not a confused boy in his early 20's they can't get back on the 'right path' and a demon nobody but he likes. It'll be great."  
"Whatever you want to do I'll always be by your side."

Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead then they both got up and got ready. They went down and ate free hotel breakfast. Dipper bought a postcard from the hotel store then they got their things and left. Dipper wrote on the postcard and they mailed it before leaving the city.

It'll probably get to Gravity Falls in two to three days. They'll be long gone by then. They were far enough away to give them a head start so they took they're time now. They visited the sights they could find and would stay more than one night in places when they stopped.

Every so often they'd send a postcard back to gravity falls. To be honest they were really for Mabel and not Stan or Ford. He always sent it on their last day in a place so he and Bill would be gone by the time it got to the shack.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel got the first postcard a few days after it was sent. Everything had been horrible since Dipper left. Stan and Ford were fighting and blaming each other. Mabel wished she'd paid closer attention. If she had maybe she could have reasoned with Dipper.

She knew he was getting upset and things were hard right now. Why didn't she do anything about it? Why didn't she talk to Dipper? Why didn't she try harder?! Her brother might still be here if she had. This is her fault.

She trudged outside and opened the mailbox. Bills, junk mail, junk mail, postcard- wait postcard?! Mabel stared at the card. Dipper did say he'd send her one didn't he? Maybe it says he's coming back. One can only hope. She took it inside.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We got a postcard from Montana! I think it's from Dipper."  
Stan and Ford were in the kitchen immediately.  
"What's it say, sweetie?"  
Mabel flipped it over and read.

"Dear Mabel,

Hey we're doing ok in Montana. We may be out of Montana by the time you get this actually. Anyway we're making good progress. It feels amazing being able to just be with Bill and wake up next to him without him having to sneak out as soon as we get up. We aren't coming back if that's what you were hoping. I miss you. Just you. Maybe we'll see each other again one day.

Love,  
Dipper

P.S. Bill says hi."

Mabel was crestfallen. Dipper's not coming back. Of course he's not. Once he decides something he sticks to it. He's stubborn like that. She just wants to talk to him. Mabel sniffed and started tearing up. He's gone. Her brother's gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Don't cry, pumpkin. We'll get him back."  
"No we won't! I'm never going to get to see him again."

Mabel ran off to her room with the postcard leaving Stan and Ford in the kitchen. She lay on her bed clutching the postcard and crying. Dipper… Why? Why couldn't he tell her? She thought they could tell each other anything.

They were the mystery twins. Always together. They told each other everything. This was so big. Why couldn't he tell her this? Why couldn't Dipper confide in her how he was feeling? She would have done everything she could to help. He should know that.

A couple weeks later and a couple postcards later Mabel decided to call Dipper again. He didn't answer any other time but what's one more try? She looked at all the postcards lined on her wall and picked up the phone, dialing Dipper's number. It rang once, twice, three times.

"Hello? If you're that telemarketer again-"  
"Dipper!"  
"Wait, Mabel?"  
Mabel couldn't believe he answered! He sounded tired. She hopes he's ok.  
"Yes, I didn't think you'd answer."  
"You're call woke me up so I didn't look at the number. I thought you'd be that telemarketer that keeps calling me."  
It was kind of late but not late enough to be in bed.  
"Why were you asleep already?"  
"We're in different time zones."  
"Oh."  
"Hold on a second."  
Mabel head some shuffling then Dipper's voice but it was muffled. It sounded like he was talking to someone else.  
"Did I wake you? Sorry. Go back to sleep. Oh it's just Mabel. No, I'm not going to hang up on her. I'll move to take this so you can get some sleep. I will. Night Bill. I love you."  
There was some more shuffling then Dipper was back on the phone but was talking a little quieter than when he first picked up the phone.  
"I'm back. What did you need?"  
"I just want to talk. I won't bring Stan and Ford into this if we can just talk."  
It was quiet for a second.  
"Ok."  
"Thank you! Please tell me why you couldn't tell me about all this. I thought we told each other everything. I could have convinced you to stay."  
"That's exactly why I couldn't tell you. It's not like I didn't want to. I'd already made my decision and didn't want you to change my mind."  
"This is all my fault. I noticed how you were feeling and didn't do enough."  
"No, Mabel, it's not your fault. You were nothing but supportive and I wouldn't have lasted so long without you. It was everyone else that was the problem."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I promise. You were the only thing that wasn't the problem."  
"I still could have done more."  
Dipper sighed.  
"I'm sorry I'm making you feel this way. I really am."  
"I miss you, bro-bro."  
"I miss you too. Please don't cry."  
"Please come back."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can."  
"No, I can't. I'm not going back there."  
"Then tell me where you are and I'll come to you."  
"No, Mabel, you don't understand. I'm doing this. No one can stop me."  
"Bro-"  
"No. I'm sorry but this is how it's going to be. When we settle some place maybe we can meet sometime. Until then no."  
"Are you really happier like this?"  
"Yes. I get to be with Bill."  
"Does that get tiring?"  
"No. He makes me so happy I can't bear to be without him. I love him so much, Mabel."  
"So much you'll leave your family?"  
"Yes. I know it's tough but I can't be with him in Gravity Falls."  
"Yes you can. It'd take some work but I could make Stan and Ford come around."

"It's not just them. It's the town too. Bill would get run out of anywhere he goes unless he's with me. And even when I was with him we weren't treated fairly. Once the towns people found out I was dating Bill they started treating me like I'm less of a person. Some places wouldn't even do business with me anymore. Everyone knew I was gay and they were fine with that. They wanted me to be happy with whoever I picked. I guess the exception for them was Bill."

"Oh Dipper…"  
"You don't know what that's like Mabel. You're with Pacifica. Everyone likes her. You're let in to every building, everyone treats you like a million bucks, you get perks and benefits most people don't because of who you're with. I get treated like dirt because of who I'm with."

"He makes you so happy he's already redeemed himself in my eyes but that doesn't change that Bill caused an apocalypse. He tried to destroy our world People don't just forget that."  
"That was 11 years ago! He's changed!"  
Dipper almost yelled into the receiver. Mabel had touched a nerve.  
"No one will give him a chance to prove it! I-"  
There was shuffling and some more muffled words. The phone seemed to have been taken from Dipper because the next voice to come though the phone was Bill's.  
"Shooting star, it's very late and we're trying to sleep. Please quit getting my sapling all worked up."  
"Sorry Bill, I didn't mean to touch a nerve."  
"I'm sure. Next time you call, please do so at a decent hour. Keep in mind we're a couple hours ahead of you. Now I'm going to hang up and we're going back to bed. Good night."  
"Wait! I'll let you sleep just, let me say good bye to my brother."  
"Alright."  
There was some more shuffling.  
"Dipper?"  
"Yeah Mabel, I'm here. Make whatever else you need to say quick before Bill decides to take me back to bed manually."  
"I love you Dipper. I miss you. And please, stay in contact with me."  
"That's what the postcards are for. I love you and miss you too- oh geez, Bill! Got to go Mabel, Bill just picked me up. Good bye."  
"Good bye bro-bro. Sleep tight."

With that the phone was hung up. Mabel stared at her phone for a while. She got her good bye but if felt more like and ending than the closure she wanted. This is the end. It's officially the end. She's never getting her brother back.

At least they're doing ok. Knowing that didn't really help the sting though. Mabel curled up on her bed and cried. She knew she and Dipper would have to separate one day but she never imagined it'd be like this. This is so hard. It's too soon. They're only 23, 24 next month.

After that she saw the people in town in a new light. It's partly their fault Dipper's gone. She quit being quite so friendly with the people who hurt her brother. She had had no idea what they'd been doing before the phone call.

She blew up and stomped out a couple of times crying. It's so hard to cope. Pacifica was helpful and understanding. She never treated Dipper any differently than she always had even when it became known he was dating Bill. All she had said was she hopes he knows what he's doing then dropped it.

It was none of her business. The postcards from Dipper came about twice a week at first then got to one every other week then stopped altogether. Mabel tried calling Dipper to ask if he was ok but was greeted with a message saying that number was no longer in service.

This was the first birthday Mabel spent without her brother. They had a party like always but she had an awful time. She didn't want to see half the people that showed up. It wasn't the same without Dipper there. His presents were left unopened. Mabel kept them in her room.

Bill took the next exit. They'd been on the road for two months. Dipper's birthday passed a week ago. In that time, they'd gotten their own cell phone contract, now Bill had his own phone, and Bill got a driver's license.

Getting that license was an adventure let me tell you. Bill glanced at Dipper asleep on the passenger side. He must be tired. Usually he's too paranoid to let his guard down while Bill's at the wheel. It was pretty late so they might as well stop for the night.

Bill pulled into a small town. It wasn't tiny but it wasn't large either. Small enough to have a lot of mom and pop shops, big enough for there to be a Starbucks. There was plenty of wooded area too. It was actually pretty nice from what Bill could see. Bill pulled into a motel then nudged Dipper.

"Wake up sapling."  
"Wha-? huh-?"  
Dipper looked around sleepily.  
"We're stopping for the night."  
"What state are we in?"  
"We've been in Tennessee for a few hours now."  
"Ok."

Dipper yawned. They got a room and went right to sleep. In the morning they got dressed and explored the town. It was… nice. The people were friendly enough. No one batted an eye when they kissed or held hands so it seemed to be gay friendly too.

They stayed a while, talking and thinking. They've been on the road for a long time going all over the place and they really didn't have the money to keep up the pace they were going even if Bill could make gold like magic.

They talked to some people about what it's like to live here. It was a generally a good response but there was a little weird stuff no one wanted to talk about. Every place has some of that though, right? Either way Dipper and Bill still decided to casually start looking at apartments.

They came across this apartment. It was supposed to be really nice but no one was buying it. In fact, a lot of the apartments in this building were empty. Weird. There was a guy pacing in front of the door to the apartment.

"Uh, excuse us."  
The man stopped and looked at Bill and Dipper.  
"Can I help you young lads?"  
"Yeah, we just decided to move to this town so we want to look at the apartment."  
"Son, you don't want to live here."  
"Why?"  
The man leaned forward and whispered.  
"We have a problem in this town. Part of which lives in this apartment or more haunts. I've been meaning to take the ad for this place down until I can find someone to take care of the problem."  
Dipper and Bill exchanged glances.  
"Are you saying this place has been up for sale for so long because it's haunted? Like with ghosts?"  
"Yes, keep your voice down. I'd give anything to be rid of this ghost. It only haunts one apartment but no one will buy any of the others because of it."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"We could get rid of the ghost for you."  
"You could?"  
"Yeah, I took down a category 10 when I was 12. This can't be that hard."  
"Oh that would be splendid! What can do for you in return?"  
Bill stepped forward.  
"One of your fine apartments at half the cost. That means half rent half down payment. Deal?"  
The man thought a moment.  
"Deal."  
He shook hands with Bill and their hands engulfed in flame. The man yelped.  
"Sorry dude, I forgot to mention my boyfriend here is a demon. It doesn't usually come up in conversation. We got to get some stuff then we'll come back to fix your apartment."  
"Did I just sell my soul?"  
The man, Dipper just now noticed the name tag with Shirley scrolled across it, was staring at the hand that had previously been shaking Bill's. Bill laughed.

"Don't worry, your immortal soul wasn't part of the deal. The deal was you give us an apartment for half price everything always and we get rid of your ghost. Now if you want to give me your soul I'll happily take it from you. Souls add just the right zing to a nightmare margarita."

"Bill quit scaring him. Besides, you don't need an actual soul for your margaritas. As you've said, you can get the same zing if you add enough vodka and monster."  
"Well if you can't get an actual soul using store bought products to mix your own is fine too. Or, you know, go to dimension R53A. They sell souls in six packs there."  
"So you boys will fix my problem then, since I just made a deal with the devil?"  
"The devil? Don't associate me with that hack. I'm better than him."  
Dipper nudged Bill.  
"Yeah, we need to purchase somethings then we'll be back."  
"What are your names?"  
"I'm Dipper Pines and that's my demon boyfriend Bill Cipher."  
"Alright, I'll wait here for you."

Dipper and Bill left and went to the antique store in town. After looking through the entire store three times they found what they were looking for, a silver mirror. It was a nice hand held one too. What wasn't nice was the price. $60. It'll be worth it they guessed. They handed over the money and went back to the apartment.


End file.
